Tangled Web
by Nickels35
Summary: Andre Maddox meets a mysterious woman unknowing that she has roots in his neck of the woods. Things get complicated when her past comes into play and everything implodes. Will he be able to hold on to what they have or will her past be to much for them to overcome. Sam saved herself before it was to late what happens when Drew's memories start to come back
1. Chapter 1

**Brixton Hill, England United Kingdom**

**"Ooohh God wow" he said laying back as she slipped of him with a wicked grin plopping down next to him trying to catch their breath. "Who knew your were a beast Doc" she says he looks at her and smiles as he caresses her face. "it's you beautiful you bring this side out I have never been like this " Andre answers.**

**As she stretches "what time does your flight leave" she asked, in a few hours what do you have to be to work" he says. Looking at her phone" shit I have about 45 minutes" she said getting up to retrieve her clothes that were sprawled about. When he reached for her pulling her back and kissing her hard gasping feeling his harden manhood against her mound.**

**Pulling"No, No, I can't be late I have meetings today" she said in between kisses as she unwrapped herself from his embrace. Taking the sheet with her wrapped around her body leaving him naked on the bed" your going to leave me like this" his says with a grin. **

**While his began to stroke his length as bit her lip" it would be a waste of a really good hard on" she answers. Andre smiles" Yes it would be" he says, then maybe you should meet me in the shower where I can fix that for you" she says. As she drops the the sheet before walking towards the bathroom when she looked back at him and winked.**

**Causing him to jump from the bed following her twenty minutes later he watched her as she got dress. "Have you considered my offer about moving to the states" Andre says as she puts on her jacket. " It's under consideration just email me everything but no matter what we always have Brixton Hill" she said kissing him as she left he smirks as he got ready ****to head home.**

* * *

**Port Charles, New York**

**Metro Court Hotel**

**The was meeting Anna as soon as he landed he had finally heard from Monica Quartermaine she was given him his job back. He was grateful for everything he knew he what he had done was wrong but in his defense he was trying to save his wife. **

**He had smiled the whole way there as he sat texting her back and forth he missed her already. "You look well rested and relaxed" Anna said as he put the phone down embracing her. With a smile on his face "I am it was well need" Andre responded pulling out her chair as she sat down.**

**"So talk to me how's everything" she asked, I mean everything is great I can't complain you know" he responded. As she looks him over" what's going why are you cheesing so much" Anna said just as his phone beeped. Making him smile again" I'm just really happy is all" he says responding to a text. **

**She watching her friend she had never seen him this happy since he was with Jordan. That's when her eyes widened" are you going to tell me" she asked,looking up at her coyly" Tell you what" Andre replies. As she laughs" right your just sporting that splitting grin for no reason I see" she says. I'm have met someone and she is amazing enchanting, enticing, intelligent and sexy Anna I haven't felt this alive in a long time" he says.**

**Anna smiles at him "good for you Andre you deserve it and with your troubles behind you it's like a new beginning for you so tell me about her" she asked. As they sat and caught up with what's been going on in each other's lives.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**July 2018**

**A months later he walked into his office looking around something was off it wasn't how he had left it. Just as he was about to react she spun around in his chair " did you miss me" she said with a seductive grin. As she faced him" your here I guess you considered my offer" Andre said trying not to sound so excited.**

**"I told you it was under consideration" she replies as she got up from the chair. He was frozen in spot as he watched her walking around the table as she sought him like prey. When she turned to his desk "neat" as she looked at him over her shoulder beckoning him.**

**When suddenly he sprang for trapping her between his arms "very how about we make it a little messy" Andre says pulling her close. As she felt his harden length on her back as he began kissing and sucking on her neck. She gasped arching her back into him as he cupped her breast touching and fondling through her clothes.**

**Just as she puts her arm backwards pulling his face as she turns to kiss him hard. As their tongues intertwined sensually pulling each other in as he pulled his jacket of throwing it on the chair. Gripping her to his so she could feel what she was doing to him just having her here meant everything to him.**

**Gyrating herself on his solid shaft he could no longer resist slipping his hands below her skirt hiking it up. "God I missed you so much" Andre says as he rubs his fingers across her clit. As she pulled him closer by his neck gasping into his touch as pulled her thong to the side.**

**Slipping his fingers in her tight passage curling them as he pulled in and out her slow but sensually. As she worked herself on his fingers" Oooohhh gawddd Andre" she chanted. When he pulled them out licking her juices of his fingers then got to his knees taking in her glistening wet core heat radiating of her.**

**While working her with his fingers that's when ran his tongue over her clit before licking and sucking on it. Removing his fingers then sliding his tongue in into her slit as she gripped his head. As he feasted upon her" Yes, Yessssss ,Oooohhh gawddd Andre, Andre," she says chanting his name. **

**Taking her clit in his mouth sucking on her feeling her walls starting to contracting around his fingers . Slamming his fingers in her continuously she shouted as he brought her over the edge drinking of her essence. Before standing too his feet checking his wallet for a condom then loosening his pants letting it drop to the floor.**

**Placing the condom on his harden length never giving her time to recover before bending her over his desk. Entering her from behind gripping her hair as slammed his entire length in her tight passage. She bit down on her jacket to drown out her cries of passion letting her hair go.**

**And gripping her waist " Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, damn baby you feel so fuckinggggggg good" he said bending over and turning her face and taking her lips with his. As he began to pick up speed and force as she used her arm to hold around his neck. While pounded inside her with brute force "OOOHH GAWDDD YES, YESS ANDREEEEEE YESSSSSSSS" she shouted as she moved back on his hard thrust.**

**Giving him as much as he was giving her" Ohh fuck I'm almost there baby" Andre said slamming his hips into hers. She gasped" I'm a I'm about Oooohhh gawddd Andre" was all she got out before exploding sending a ripple effect through out her body. Sending him over the edge exploding in her as his climax tore through him" Ahh yeahhhh Fuck baby" he said still pulsating in her.**

**" Hey Andre I need that Oh my God" Jordan said covering her mouth,his body still in shock " ah Jordan wait" Andre said. As she bolted from the room shocked by what you just seen. He pulled out " Baby I'm sorry that was a work thing it's just when i saw you" he said.**

**"Shushhhh i understand and i enjoyed every moment of it" she said putting her finger over his lips as she fixed his clothes. As he fixed hers " you should go take care of that i will see you later Doc i'm at this address" she says. He smirks" so does that mean you going to stay" Andre says, no that means its still under advisement i even got a nanny. No i'm joking my sister came to help me with the kids while we are here" she replies as she left.**

**Picking up his jacket and his wallet then going into his bathroom and cleaned up and then called Jordan. But there was no answers he knew she couldn't have gone far because she needed the the list from him. So he went to look for him when he finally found her " Hey Jordan i called you" he said she couldn't look him in the eye.**

**"Umm i'm sorry for barging in like that i didn't know you would be umm busy" Jordan says, i apologize as well" he said. "So who was she" she asked as she crossed her arms, " i'm just a woman i have been seeing is all he answers. As she shook her head "Ohh I...I.. didn't know you were seeing anyone seeing as how you were in jail" she says. **

**Shaking his head" yeah well i was in jail then i wasn't and i went to London and that is where i met her not that it's any of your business" he said annoyed by her tone. "I didn't mean anything by it you know i was just was all she got out before he walked away shaking his head.**

* * *

**Metro Court Hotel**

**She walked too the bar " hey can i get a scotch on the rocks' she said sitting and putting her purse down. Sighing as she took out her phone sending someone a text as the bartender came back giving her the drink." Thank you darling" she said with as smile "Elena" Jason said, " god why act like you don't know me because that is what i do" she replies. "Sam didn't say you were in town" he said rolling her eyes" and why would she Jason you and i are not on speaking terms so let's not" Elle said.**

**Before turning back around" Look i... Jason said before she cut him off " shush now please go before i call Kat and tell her. And we see if you can cheat death again Jason i mean it you know she wouldn't care if it 10 years or 20. You threaten to take something from her someone she would die for someone she consider her own flesh and blood.**

**Tell me are you feeling that lucky Jason" she says, he put his hands up in surrender " okay fine but i love her and she will comeback to me one day" he said. Shaking her head " your dumb ass don't get it do you she almost ruined a good thing for something fleeting with you. Where she would never be your first choice you never put her over others especially your friends.**

**And she gets that now she is never going to matter with you like she does with the obvious better twin. He put her first of Sonny and Carly she and the kids where his first priority and you can't even let other grown folks handling their own affairs. You will blow your life to the grown to make sure they don't" Elle said, Carly needed me he insisted.**

**Looking at him in disbelief" and you expected her to wait for you right typical meathead get out of my face Jason. Because you clearly don't get it you never loved her enough you always expected her to put her life on hold for you catering to you. And you let her because if you loved her you wouldn't put her in that situation to beginning with. Like damn even nurse cluster fuck grew up and you still doing the same shit you be doing for 20 plus years.**

**I mean I hate her a little less but then i realized that it wasn't her it was you feeding the bullshit you said you love Sam but then. You still gave Nurse Cluster fuck false hope and you loved them going back and forth over you it fed into your god syndrome. And it wasn't until you were gone that they realized they deserved better then your ass SO GO I MEAN IT" she said turning around.**

**"Who are you to speak to him that way" Carly said on his behalf Elena rolled her eyes, bitch i'm the right one you better tell this bitch about me before she get hurt. You and her husband will be fucked from sun up to sun down" she responds. As Jason pulled her away " Carly stop!" he said trying to calm her down" THAT BITCH DOESN'T KNOW WHO SHE IS FUCKING WITH WHO THE HELL IS SHE" she argued.**

**Sighing "Carly stop relax; she's Sam's best friend and the daughter of a very important business associate. And she knows exactly who you are" Jason answered, how is Sam best friend best friend with your business associates daughter she asked. Shaking his head " she isn't she knew them first before Sonny and i did" he said looking over at Elena. **

**Just then Sam walked in looking around the restaurant seeing Jason before spotting her friend. Tapping her " I swear you better get this bitch oh hi Sammy" Elena said hugging her friend, "Where are the kids and what did you do Elena"Sam said warningly. She just shrugged " I didn't do anything where's Drew" Elle said smiling as Sam shook her head.**

**That is when Curtis got of the Elevator " Hey Sam did you get me the information on that... Elena" he said in shock. Then she stumped her feet" JESUS WHAT IT IS THIS CASE OF THEE EXES CONO MENG" she said. Just as he was about to speak she cut him off "shush zip it Sam will call you later goodbye Curtis. Nope shush don't speak just walk shushhhh shut fuck up and just go bye Mr. Ashford" Elle said. **

**Not knowing Jason's eyes went widened as he figured it out what are the odds that it is even possible he thought to himself. But was all Curtis could get out" Curtis i will call you now go before she kills you" Sam said laughing. As he walked away that is when Sam looked at her friend " Is he the twins father" she asked.**

**Elle looked at her"No comment now can we get a table and eat" she said, that is when Sam knew it was true. As they got themselves a table" Well i don't care who she is Sam knew the situation was crazy and what i was going on Jason and just because you didn't jump to her. She decide to go back to Drew i mean come on that is selfish and she doesn't even really want him" Carly said.**

**"So talk to me Sammy what's going on with you and Drew are you guys working things out" Elena asked. Smiling "Yes we are slow and steady you know i have to get his trust back and that is going to take time you know. I am happy that the door wasn't closed completely you know but i am in the process of moving out of Jason's old penthouse.**

**You know i think i would be best you know so he doesn't have any reminders of my past with Jason. So you and Curtis huh" Sam said, we are not talking about that meathead i'm over meatheads i met someone new. He is a doctor he is sexy, intelligent and the best part is he isn't a meat head and Landon like him the girls like him so he is a winner. Maybe is exactly what my boy needs because honestly Sam he is a meat head in training please, please make sure you never let Danny become one" Elle says.**

**"Your a meat head Elle" Sam replies looking at her with a raise eyebrow, I know this he has my attitude, his fathers attitude and worse of all his has my father's attitude. With a whole sprinkle of Wallace that he picked up along the way so he is fucked basically if I don't show him another way" she replies as Sam laughed.**

**Then Drew stepped of the elevator seeing them then scanning the room for Sam until he found her as he walked over. Opening his jacket as he walked over kissing her and greeting Elle as well as Jason and Carly watched. "Screw this i am going over there" Carly said storming over there " You know your wrong you could waited Sam and you i don't know where you get off saying anything to Jason he was being a friend" she says.**

**"Ay dios mio a friend Cono ta loca okay a friend is not someone who burn their lives to the ground and letting him clean up for you. You are a supposed adult act like one a; a friend says hey i don't agree you take asshole back after all the heartache he caused then marry that said asshole.**

** And me being a friend i support from a far off course then he fucks up again causing her son to be stolen from her. What do you know she forgives and she gets her son back he then supposedly dies she is alone raising her son.**

**Then he supposedly comes back and he wants to rectify everything that he has done wrong and puts her and the kids first. And you and your Meat head husband get checked and put in your place and i'm like go ahead he finally got good for him. Then its like nope sike it then turns out he isn't really you and your hi i'm chaos and confusion i'm back look at me with my wounded blue eyes.**

**Let me blink a few times and make you feel bad for me but let me undercut all the growth and what you want down and blame it on the better twin. And you are like a walking fucking wrecking and you almost had her but she finally got at girl Sammy i'm proud of you. **

**Putting your needs and your wants over this douche bag cluster fuck over here and got yourself a real man that knows what's important did i miss anything" Elle said looking at him and Carly.**

**Drew sat in shock and awe covering his mouth to keep from laughing"Elle i got this thank you though" she said turning to Carly. "I'm done waiting for him to choose me or us i'm done with never being made a priority i have made my decision i want to be with Drew. I want to work on my marriage that was never filed by the way because my mother knew i would come to my sense.**

**Now as for me and Jason we are Danny's parents and i will put him first and make sure his needs are met. Because he is what is important now if you don't mind i would like to enjoy my late lunch and catch up with my best friend" Sam said turning around. Carly was stunned to silence Jason was shocked that she saw everything that way after everything they had been through.**

So this will be a three shot depend on the way it goes alot of Drama in store for this one trying to get my mind going. Who do you think Andre is seeing, does Jordan have any right to feel slighted what is Elle up to. Drew's memories will play a major part in this story because it should have been addressed already.

He and Sam are working things out she realized after Jason ran off with Carly that she was never going to be his first it will always be Sonny and Carly. Sam and Drew are still legally married Alexis never filed the papers giving her daughter time to see things clearly on who she should be with.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay Nathan did not die and Dante didn't leave either can't stand Peter he isn't Anna son neither he is her nephew. Peter is Alex son with Valentin who they thought was Faison son but he isn't. There is no dumb ass baby switch Jason ran off with Carly for weeks which is what got Sam to thinking._

_About her future and made the decision to go back with Drew which was all recent. After proving Carly was innocent when they came back they found out that Sam and Drew got back together in their absence. _

_Oscar wants his parents together and he and Joss try to manipulate situation to do so and Griffin is single he is not with Ava but he was a friend to her during her transition. Ava still has a scar from the fire but she decide to help Spencer who found out Valentin forged Mikkos handwriting he got back his inheritance. Valentin is married to Nina but Charlotte is Nathan's daughter with Claudette who Valentin had killed because her daughter was supposed to be his._

**Kelly's Diner**

**Jason ran into Curtis he hesitated for a moment" Hey Curtis " he said, Curtis looked at the man indifferent they never really talk. So what reason could he have to stop him so just to save face he would be nice" Hey Jason what's up" he replies. " The other day i saw you talking to Sam and her friend how do you know her if you don't mind you me asking" he said. **

**Curtis just looked at him "Not for nothing but i do mind because whether i know her or not isn't your concern" he said walking away. Standing there momentarily " You should really mind your own business and stay out my affairs Jason" Elle said as he turned to face her. "Well you know i find it a little weird that you have too kids about his complexion with your eyes and hair. **

**It had me wonder what are you trying to hide or are you here to force Sam to be with Drew. You can't get me out of her life Elena you should go back to where you where this time what is it Boston, Miami, London" Jason said. She laughed " you think very highly of yourself meat head and i don't have too force Sam to do anything because she already made her choice. **

**On her own without my help she sees you for the half ass man you are she didn't need me to see it either. Now it was London it has been London for the last eight years but you in that. Right now stop trying to decipher my shit and worry about your own shit i'm sure Sonny and Carly have some mess for you to clean up" Elena said walking inside. He just watched her for a second then his phone rang " Yeah i'm on my way" Jason said leaving. **

**That's when he walked in seeing her right away as a smile came to his face" Hey you left without waking me up this morning" he said kissing her. As he sat down " I know i needed to get home before the kids woke up" Elle said with a smile, How are they liking Port Charles so far" he asked. " Ehh London Hate it she misses her boyfriend and her friends, Landon he wishes he was in Miami and Cassidy just wants to speak to her granny" she says.**

**"Ahh the teenage love" Andre said, yes teenage love when your so wrapped up into each other and its so sweet if your my kid. Then your are abrasive and argumentative laced with sarcasm " She says as he holds her hand. " Well what about your first love"he asked, she fell in love with his motorcycle first before she ever gave a damn about him" Sam said from behind them smiling.**

**As Elle turned and smiled" That i did his motorcycle was a fire engine red with gold writing on it and it was fast" she replied. "Hello Sam how are you do you two know each other" Andre asked, this is my oldest and truest of friends and i guess you know her" Elle said. He looked between them "are you serious" he asked as they both shook their heads yes. **

**Sam sat down with them ordering a cup of coffee and talked with them a bit Andre sat watching them. Talk and laugh with each other" so how long have you two known each other" he asked, we go back like babies and pacifiers her mostly not me i hated it" Elle said. " Yeah right because you my dear friend sucked your thumb" Sam said Elle plucked her "take that back Samantha Jean" Elena said.**

**When Sam looked at her in shock" Hey how could you ughh so not cool" she said, Elle shrugged" now he knows something embarrassing about the both of us SJ" she says sticking her tongue at Sam. In which she flipped her off then rolled her eyes" no worries ladies my lips are sealed" Andre said kissing her.**

**"Aww should i tell how you... Sam said will Elena cut her off" i wouldn't go there if i were you SJ or i will go and tell Drew what that ni... was all Elle could get out. When Sam cover her mouth" Fine where even" she said moving her hand as they all laughed. "So how did your two meet " Sam asked, " in the market down the street from Cassidy's grand mom's house i picked him up"she responds.**

**Andre shook his head" Yes you did but i ask her out first for coffee and she said i don't do coffee and i said well how about i take you to dinner" he said with a smile. And the rest is history you know when spent the next couple of weeks getting to know each other" Elle said wit a raised eyebrow. As Sam shook her head laughing knowing what her friend was insinuating it was like no time had passed between them.**

**Shaking her head" well are we still on for tonight Sam" Elena asked, yeah we will be there around 5:30 , six a clock" she answered. Getting up and hugging her friend and Andre" i will see you later Sam said leaving as Andre paid the bill. Then taking her hand" shall we" he asked, yes we shall she said take his hand as he lead them out of the diner going for a stroll around town.**

* * *

**Aurora Media**

**Drew sat by finishing his work before leaving he and Sam were taking the kids by Elena's house to meet her kids and her sister. He was happy that he and Sam were starting over alot of people weren't happy about it. Mainly Carly and she let it be known that she wasn't happy and that Sam could have waited. **

**So she tries to undermined Sam every chances she gets just to get him what he wants and every time Sam tells her to stop. The woman pushes a little further that is why the other day was no different except Sam's friend Elena. Shut her down hard leaving them nothing t do but Sam let it be known where she stood.**

**And just like he to stand there and allow that woman to berate Sam because she isn't doing what they want her to do. When his phone beeped as he looked down and read his text message he shook his head he enjoyed watching her with her friends. She had a peace that he only saw when she was with the kids or her sisters and she didn't have to share them with Jason.**

**They had just got around to speaking about him using the flash drive to get his memories back he was tired of having Jason's memories. When his head start to hurt rubbing his head shaking off the discomfort he was feeling signing the last paper. Then got up pushing his chair in his eyes started to blur rubbing his eyes when he suddenly hit the floor.**

**His secretary hearing a loud thump rushed in "Mr. Cain wake up" she said before rushing to call 911 and Sam. Drew struggled to sit up looking around before passing out again when he finally came to he was in the hospital. "What happen" he asked looking around, you passed out in your office your secretary called me and the ambulance" Sam said rubbing his face.**

**Shaking his head"Drew your finally awake how are you feeling can you tell us what happened" Griffin asked. "Is it that serious Sam we have some place to be your were looking forward to this for weeks now"Drew said. "It's okay i already text Elle she said to let her know if you were okay and she would pick up Sam and Danny from my mom's house if we wanted.**

**And that it was alright that you were what's important" Sam said, he sighed looking between Sam and Griffin. " I have been getting these really bad headaches sometimes i get some dizziness or blurred vision" he answered. Sam looked at him" is that what happen the other day when you were holding Scout in the park" she asked. **

**"Yes i just felt a little dizzy so i put her down i just thought it was stress because of everything that has happened" Drew says. Griffin jotted something down" how long has this been happening" he asked, i few weeks or so at first i didn't notice it until i started getting the headaches" Drew answers. "Why didn't you tell me" Sam says, honestly i didn't think it was a big deal you know" he said.  
**

**"Well we will figure this out we are going to get a CAT scan and start there" Griffin said leading Drew away. Sam closes her eyes and sighs "Sammy what's going on" Elle asked from behind her, what are you doing here " Sam replies turning to welcome her friend. "We wanted to see if everything is okay" Elena said then Cassidy said with a small voice" and we wanted to see if we could help" she said with an english accent.**

**Smiling Sam knelt down in front of the girl" Why thank you Cassidy i really appreciate" she said hugging the girl before she tapped her on the nose. Making the girl smile" where's the rest of you brood" she asked Elle rolled her eyes " they were getting on my nerves so i sent them to get food with Emy so how are you hun" she asked.**

**As Sam lead them to a row of seats as she sat rubbing her hands together nervously" fine i guess a little worried is all Drew passed out twice in succession with each other. And it turns out he had been having these headaches and bouts of dizziness and blurred vision. **

**I'm worried Elle that its something serious and i could lose him i can't lose him" she says. Starting to tear up " Don't worry babe maybe this is something that has to happen to open the floodgates to his memories instead of that dumb ass flash drive.**

**Like he is a fucking computer that you can just upload the brain is a funny thing you know "Elena replies wiping her friends tears away. Shaking her head" we are just getting back on track you know and i..." was all Sam could get out when the tears start to come down more. Elle pulled her into a hug " shush babe he is going to be okay i promise you will see so maybe you should do what i say.**

**And hurry up and ride him like a mississippi mule" she said, as Sam started to laugh pulling away and wiping her tears "you would say that wouldn't you" she said. "Hey i could have been Emy and said he is a strong and steady bull ridem bitch" Emy said coming in with a grin on her face. Elle shock her head laughing pointing at her sister only made Sam laugh even harder.**

**"You laugh but she has a t-shirt that says just that i kid you not" Elle says all Emy could do was smile "that i do" she says hugging Sam. " You okay hun getting emotional don't worry if you don't have too" Emy says, as Elle turned to her teenagers" frick and frack are y'all done with ya bullshit" she asked. "It wasn't me it was her" Landon said pointing at his sister, fue tu mamaguevo" London respond as they started to bicker again.**

**Rolling her eyes before she shouted" WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP TO YOUR CORNERS. My god you two shared the same fucking womb and y'all going to be sharing shit for the rest of your lives. Get the fuck over whatever it is enough separate corner before i fuck the both of ya up" Elena said looking at the both of them sternly. As the both sat on different sides giving each other dirty looks London crossed her arms and pouted.**

**"Yeah Sammy these are my twins and you can see as to why i don't like them right now because they are both looking for me to hurt the them both" Elle said with a fake smile. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT HER DUMB ASS BOYFRIEND BROKE UP WITH HER I TOLD HER SHE DIDN'T NEED THAT TURD ANYWAY" Landon spat.**

**Uggh HE DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH ME ESTUPIDO WE BROKE UP IT WAS A MUTUAL THING ****Porque decidiste decirle que nos quedábamos aquí " London shouted back. 'I DIDN'T SAY THAT SHIT I TOLD THAT FUCKING MORON THAT MAMI WAS TALKING ABOUT STAYING I DIDN'T SAY WE WERE STAYING INDEFINITELY" he brother shot back.**

**Emy and Sam looked at each other then Elle "Cass, Sammy lets go"Emy said taking her youngest niece by the hand stepping away. That is when Elle got up grabbing Landon by his ear making London jump out of the way to move. But her mother caught her "I am going to say this one last time if you don't cut the bullshit i will bury the both of you and i will only have one child do i make myself clear"Elena whispered deadly serious.**

**"Ahh okay mami i'm sorry LoLa" Landon said, yeah me too L.C his sister respond as Elle let the both of them go as they hugged each other. Cassidy looked up at Sam and Emy"London and Landon are both being very naughty" she said making Sam and Emy laugh. Emy walked over" Elle i'm going to take Landon with me and go back to the house and you keep the other two" she says.**

**Just then Griffin came over" damn doc you can pick my brain any day" Emy said looking Griffin over. He couldn't help but smile" I'm Sam he is back in the cubicle we are going to wait for the result and we will take it from there if you want to and see him its okay" Griffin says. "Hey doctor Munro i'm Dr. Elena Tavares and My sister Dr. Emelda Tavares we wanted to know if we could see his results.**

**To assist you some how "Elle said, yeah i personally would love to assist you" Emelda said as the her nieces and nephew stood chuckling. Elle plucked "****cocine a fuego lento ahí abajo freka" she said, why you hating he is hot shit bitch you got yourself a sexy doctor why i can't have mines though" Emy said in spanish.**

**"Umm sure i will let you know i will be back i have another patient"Griffin said with a smile as he walked away. "Landon come on papi" Emy said as he hug his mom, sisters and Sam then left. As they got on the elevator Curtis was coming off " Oh hey Milk dud" she said as her and Landon get on teenager laughed "Hey" Curtis said.**

**As Curtis looked at them shook it off before heading to the counter when he saw Elle sitting with two girls one that had to be a teenager and the other was about Danny's age but older. He was about to walk over when Andre walked over and kissed her on the cheek it set something off it him. Because he walked over" Hey Elena" he said, when Andre spoke "Curtis" he said looking between him and Elle.**

**Who completely ignored him keeping her eyes on Andre" so how was your day babe" Elle said talking to Andre. "It just got better i think" he answered still looking at Curtis, so you just going to ignore how you doing " Curtis said.**

** "Do you hear a buzzing sound like a bee just buzzing around" Elle says to Andre who looked at London. Curtis looked down at Cassidy " your adorable you look just like your grandma i'm Curtis. You can call me Uncle Curtis if you want me and your mommy go way back" he said introducing himself.**

**Knowing it would piss her off Cassidy looked up at her mother" You know he isn't your uncle right and i talked to you about stranger danger right" she said to the little girl. As London looked at him with a raise eyebrow shaking her head this man was trying to push her mothers button. Only other person who did that was Wallace and he's been gone for five years.**

**"But sweetie i'm not a stranger me and your mother know each other very,very well" he said. When she turned around hitting him" GOD YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH YOU HAVE MY ATTENTION WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT" Elena said hitting him with her purse.**

** He smiled knowing he still could push her button as he tried to block her hits " you and i are not on talking levels so don't approach me or my children Understood" she said grabbing him by his ears.**

**Before she yanked his face "don't push me Curtis because your not going to like if i push back" Elle said shoving him. " Arghhhh shit woman are you crazy" he said as Andre held her back" Yes i am you wanted my attention you got it you asshole" she said. As Curtis held his face rubbing it"How do you two know each other" Andre said hoping he was wrong.**

**"I'm alright you can let me go we don't know each other as much as we thought we did" Elle said looking him dead in the eyes. When London spoke " Mami your phone its abuela" the teenager spoke as Curtis looked at London then Elle as she passed her mother the phone. He looked at London again who just looked at him then her little sister with a raised eyebrow then shrugged.**

**As Sam came over " Girls come with me while your and Dr. Maddox figure this situation" she said ushering them away. " You have a daughter" Curtis asked, she rolled her eyes and him and kept talking to her mother. ****That is when he turned to Elle who was on the phone snatching the phone"Sorry Mama T she will call you back" Curtis said hanging up. "What as you can see i have two of them or are you blind or stupid" Elle said with an attitude.**

**" How old is that girl Elle" he asked snatching her phone back "who the hell do you think you are to just hang up on my mother like that. ****And second i don't owe you any answers anyway Andre can we go find Sam and my girls" she said walking away. Knowing that her dismissing he would push his buttons when he stood in front of her stopping her. But she went to go around him he stepped in front of her again" Okay Curtis we are not children" Andre said side swiping him.**

**At this point he was boiling inside" I asked you a question Elle" Curtis said staring at her intently she just smirked. Looking him dead in the eyes" she's 8 years old" Elle said with a grin starting to walk away. "I'm not talking about that little one Elena and you know that SO HOW OLD IS SHE" he said becoming obviously agitated.**

**She just smiled then shrugged her shoulders"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS CURTIS YOU WANTED MY ATTENTION YOUR GOT IT. ARE YOU BORED PICKING UP YOUR BIG BROTHERS LEFTOVERS SO YOU WANT TO COME DISRUPT MY ZEN" Elena said. "THIS ANIT ABOUT JORDAN ELENA HOW OLD IS SHE" he said through gritted teeth. That is when Andre knew it was a game to her it was something in her body language.**

**Covering her mouth"Ooohh are we made Curtis Oosps none of your business, none of your business" Elle sang laughing. She knew he was going to snap" GOD WOMAN ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION" Curtis said. " Answer what question Curtis you and i are not on talking levels you reached your quota today try again tomorrow goodbye" she said bowing before walking away.**

**When he went to go after her but Drew and Andre grabbed him as she walked away with Sam and the girls. "Hey man what's going on" Drew said , you need to relax your getting to worked up" Andre said as he watched her leave he would talk to her later. "OH I NEED TO RELAX SHE IS PLAYING GAMES BY NOT ANSWERING THE DAMN QUESTION. KNOWING THAT IT WILL PISS ME OFF I WANT TO KNOW IF THAT GIRL IS MY DAUGHTER" Curtis said. **

**All of a sudden there was a gasp from behind them when they turned and saw Jordan standing there in shock. As Andre looked at him then Jordan before they let him go " Jordan I..." Curtis said closing his eyes and shook his head.**


	3. Chapter 3

** General Hospital**

**Andre and Drew let him go as they looked at Jordan sympathetically " Youu... have a daughter" Jordan stammered out in disbelief. "I... I... don't know Jordan it's possible i don't know for sure" Curtis says. Looking at him in complete and utter shock " what do you mean you don't know Curtis" she asked. " Umm i think you two need talk and i'm going to go" Andre said leaving , " yeah me too" Drew said patting him on the back and left.**

**As they left Drew stopped Andre"Do you think there is any truth to what Curtis said" he asked, shaking his head "Drew i don't know she never said anything about her children's fathers. Ever well atleast not by name anyway and i didn't push because i know how people can be but all she told me was they were both no longer in the picture" Andre said.**

**Drew nodded "thanks anyway" he said as Andre went his way as he waited for Sam who pulled up next to him. As he got in he had to have a talk with his wife as soon as they got home. Curtis offered her a seat as they both sat down" i saw an ex girlfriend of mine and she has a daughter that Jordan i kid you not reminded me of my mother. **

**And that girl can't be no more then 14 years old maybe because that it when we were together that" he said. " How do you know that the child is even yours Curtis it could be someone else" Jordan said. Shaking his head it was the way she evaded the question and the timing fits and she did what she always did push my buttons. **

**Because she knows not knowing will drive me nuts" Curtis says, baby that woman could have been with anyone in that time after you guys broke up don't assume anything" she says.**

** " Jordan i know this woman and you didn't see this girl my gut is telling me that she is mine and we didn't break up. And to be honest i don't know how we split up i know we had it out but the why's are hazy so she could have been pregnant then i don't know.**

**I was so messed up then i probably wouldn't have even noticed" he said, wait you mean when Tommy died she asked. She couldn't believe this was happening " where did you see her i mean why was she here Port Charles of all place" Jordan said. " I don't know all i know is she knows Sam and she was with your ex Dr. Maddox" Curtis says.**

**That is when Jordan's head swung up" what does Andre have to do with this" she asked, because he was with her they seemed very chummy together he said bitterly. It was in that moment that she thought of what she walked in on a few weeks ago sighing. **

**" I think you're right I may have walked in on them a few weeks ago in his office. Any look baby just don't jump to conclusion the child probably isn't even yours maybe your seeing what you want to see" she says.**

**"Maybe" Curtis said but it continued to bother him and it bothered him even more that she was with anyone besides him. Let's get out of here" she said grabbing him by the hand and leading him out.**

* * *

**Elena's house**

**After sometimes Cassidy was asleep and the twins were both locked in their rooms and Emy left. Elle was already settled in for the night when he had gotten there " Hey Doc" she said when she opened the door. He smiled" hey yourself" Andre said as she pulled him in hugging him as he pulled her close to him.**

**As his manhood start to rise pulling back" can we talk about what happened tonight" he asked, she sighs" yeah come on" Elle said leading him upstairs to her bedroom and closing the door. Taking off her robe and hanging it on the door " I guess you figured it out already and I won't insult your intelligence by evading.**

**All he could do was stare at the lack of covering the night gown had made her smirk. He took his shirt off and his pants" some what I guess but I rather you tell me" Andre sliding in the bed. Holding her hands" Curtis and I used to be together and things ended horribly" she said.**

**" I gathered as much is he right about him being the twins father" he asked. She sighs" yes he is their father look when I found out I was pregnant with them I was so excited to tell him. But when I got to his place he was so high out of his fucking mind Andre. **

**I mean off his rocker he must have just taken it he was all over the place you know. And I confronted him on it and he denied it but I knew. Then i blew up and we had it out bad he told me leave him the fuck alone that he was done with me. He wanted me out of his life and that was it for me i wasn't going to tolerate that and with me being me i told him to go fuck himself then i left.**

**And that was it I never called him after that I am either going to be number one or I'm none. I will never play bottom bitch especially not to drugs and so i decide to put my kids first they lost their father. So i had to do what was best for that and i did i went home and i moved on without him he never got in contact with me after that. Chances are he probably won't remember it anyway that is far gone he was. **

**Andre I couldn't be worried about their well-being and myself or worried that I'm going to find him dead because of drugs. I couldn't do that to them or myself i tell you i didn't want any reminders of that man whatsoever it's why i never told his family. Was it selfish yes i did feel a little bad but not enough to say anything. And i can admit now it was pride and hurt that had me do it " Elle finishes, he sighs " I understand but why not just tell him" Andre say. **

**She smirks "what's the fun in that I knew what he was doing he wanted to push my buttons tonight. To see if he could still get a rises out of me which is typical for him it's what we thrived on before we burned the house down.**

**I just happened to be better at playing the game then he does it's why he was aggravated because I wouldn't give him what he wanted nor do I want to. It was his way of undermining our relationship with out you being aware of it that he was marking his territory" Elle said.**

**"How so" Andre said now feeling possessive, with that oh me and your mother know each other very well invading my space while your standing right there. You didn't notice it but I did it was in the way he moved just like meat heads do. But let me make one thing clear I don't want him at all you on the other hand I want" she said kissing his neck.**

**Before straddling him" good that is what I like to hear" he said kissing her hard as he held the back of her head. When she pulled back then whipping the top night gown top over her head. As he took her nipples with his tongue licking and sucking on them alternating between breast. **

**While she rocked back and forth on his manhood that is when he turned her over laying her on her back. Before getting up taking the condoms out his pocket and took one and the rest on the side table. As he slipped out of his boxer briefs his manhood sprung forth long and hard then rolling the condom on while she took the pajamas pants off.**

**As began to slide her fingers in and out her fold as he watches her stroke her heated core. He stood completely turned on as he began to move his hand over his length slowly. As they pleasured themselves as the other watch she squirmed the faster her hands went. Caught in a trance as she pleasured herself she never noticed just how close he had gotten.**

**Until he removed her hand sliding inside her in one hard thrust filling her up as her eyes flung open. " Oooohhh shit Andreee" she bellowed as he took her fingers in his mouth licking her juices off. Before gripping her waist slamming inside her continuously feeling her walls starting to tighten around. As her body started to tremble he continued his fast and hard speed.**

**"Say that your mine" he said holding her tighter as she bucked under him gripping his back as using her feet to pull him deeper as her eyes rolled back. Andre, Andre, Andre Oooohhh gawddd shit gawddd it's yours, it's yours fuckkkkk it's yours " she chanted continuously as he rolled his hips as he slammed inside her as she climaxed.**

**As he continued to lay claim to her body chasing his end bringing her to another mind numbing orgasm. Before meeting his end"GOD ELENA I LOVE YOU" he shouted emptying himself into the condom.**

** His body still pulsating inside her as he gripped the headboard trying to catch his breathe before pulling out of her removing the condom and dropping it in the garbage. When she grabbed his face. " Do you mean it or were you just in the moment" she looked into his eyes pleadingly, placing both hands at her side.**

**Staring her in eyes" I love you very, very much" Andre says, good because I love you too" she says with a smile making him smile. That is when he reached over for another condom and rolling it on when pushed him onto his back. Before showing him just how much she wanted him.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**Sam had just sat rocking Scout to bed after she had already fell asleep" she still awake" Drew asked. Shaking her head" No she is still sleeping" she answered as she got up putting her in her crib. He watched her " then what's on your mind" he said rubbing her shoulders. Kissing Scout on her forehad Drew stopping and doing the same before she lead him to the bedroom.**

**As she sat down on the bed" I was thinking about you and her growing up without you Drew why didn't you tell me about these headaches." she says more hurt then anything. He took her hands " Because honestly Sam i didn't think it was a big deal it only happened a handful of times and but not like this time. This was intense i didn't understand what was going on and i'm sorry i didnt' tell you i wasn't trying to keep it from you"he says.**

**"Just the thought of you not being here for her i couldn't bare that she already loves you so much Drew. You should see her when she see's you she lights up so do i and i made a huge mistake saying that i love Jason. But the truth is part of me will always love him but i'm not in love with him.**

**He isn't the man i want to spend the rest of my life with and i realize that he could never give me or try to give me the life i deserve. And i Drew i felt guilty not being able to love him like i once did because he was just looking for it. I nearly sabotage us and for what only to see that i never mattered enough i hurt you and the kids because of it" Sam says.**

**When he put his hand on her lips" shush you needed to know what was real Sam and yeah you found out the hard way and i'm sorry. But you now know who he really is and what matters and i forgiven you already honey so you dont' have to keep apologizing.**

** And Sam if I be being honest I should have given you time I knew you were unsure but I would marry you a hundred times over but we should have took sometime . As far as these headaches i will continue to look into what is going on alright I love you " Drew says wiping her tears away.**

**"I love you too" Sam says as kisses his lips caressing his face as she looks at him " I don't know what i would if we didn't find our way back together" she says. "Me too" he says staring intently into her chocolate brown orbs as he pulled her closer to him. Claiming her lips with his molding her body to his she felt so good " i know we said we would take it slow but was all he got out. **

**As she put her hands on his lips shaking her head" If today isn't proof that life is precious then i don't know what is. I could have lost you again and i would regret not showing you that i loved you "Sam said kissing him back harder. Their tongues danced sensually fighting for control as she pulled back to get air resting her head on his forehead. Drew picked her up laying her down on the bed" I love you so much you know that" he says.**

**Tearing through each other's clothes he lead trails of kisses down her neck before take her breast with his tongue. As she held his head closes to her just the feel of his lips on her skin set her ablaze. While he worked his way down yanking down her underwear then stroking her heated core. Slowly with his fingers then taking her with his tongue slipping it into her heated core.**

**As she gasped one hand gripping the sheeting to her and the other in Drew hair. Pleading as he delving his tongue deeper into her as she chanted his name continuously. It was like nothing she ever felt feeling her start to quiver under his skilled tongue.**

**He took hold of her sucking and lapping even more before bringing her to her end as she was hit with the aftershocks. Drew Continuing to drink of her nectar giving her another mind numbing orgasm before he ceased.**

**Then making his way up her body as she caught her breathe when he kissed her. She gripped his face taking his tongue with hers tasting her essence on it. While he pushed his thick shaft into her slowly trying to take his time it had been months since they were together.**

**Making her body tremble at his touch" Drew please, please" she pants holding onto his back tighter. As he begun to thrust deeper when she wrapped her legs around pulling him into her. Her walls tighten around his thick member gasping as he immersed himself deep in her core filling her up.**

**Thrusting deeper into her as she bucked under him meeting him stroke for stroke. As she pleaded with him to take her faster using his tongue to drown out her cries of passion. It was better then she remembered it being and he was not holding back. ****He played her body like an instrument until bringing them to an earth shattering end.**

* * *

**Several days later**

**It had been days since he seen her he tried to talk to Sam but she was had vowed to stay out of it. So he decide that he didn't want to put her in the middle of his ongoing drama with Elle. Now because he wanted to push her buttons just to see if he could still get under her skin and he could. The only problem now she wasn't going to make it difficult to get answers that he needed.**

**Like if that girl was his daughter or not and he didn't know if Jordan would stay if she was and to top it off she was upset. That she was dating Dr. Maddox and her catching them in a intimate moment didn't help matters at all. Curtis and Jordan were having dinner both trying to distract themselves when they walked in Jordan noticed them first. Just then Curtis looked up and saw them as they were being seated he looked at Jordan.**

**Who nodded to him " I don't think it's the appropriate time Curtis" she says, baby i know her she is going to drag it out and talk around the subject" he replies. Elle didn't have to know he was there the look on Andre's face "so are you going to tell him you have to Elena" Andre says. She looked at him incredulous "what fun is that i want to torture him i am petty like that" Elle says.**

**He chuckled "your better then that and you know it" he replies, why are you always trying to make me be good i am petty and bitchy" she says. As he ran his finger over her hand when Curtis came over "Elena can i speak to you" he said. When she looked at Andre "did you hear something i heard a buzzing sound" Elle said with a grin. As Curtis nodded "I need to know Elle is she my daughter" he asked, why do you care all of a sudden Curtis.**

** You dumped me because i called you out for your shit in which you didn't like because you got angry. So why do you care what happen after you bailed" she says, why don't you just answer the question" Jordan said from behind them.**

** Making Elle turn around and look at her" excuse me this don't have and damn thing to do with you. And last time i checked you were the epicenter of his downfall and here you are with the person you said.**

**That you hoped to be there when she finally got played for what she did to your brother and that her cooch was bad luck. Wow what i didn't know is you would be her karma damn that is cold bloodly" she said. As Jordan's faced dropped " Oops so don't come asking me about my shit you and his dumbass can dismiss y'all self" Elle said turning around. Andre looked at her pleadingly which she sighs Jordan was stunned to silence she couldn't believe he would say that about her.**

** "Fine because i love you but anything goes wrong i'm telling you it's on you" She said before turning to Curtis. ****"Yes they are your's Curtis and i didn't know i was pregnant until after we broke up" Elena said. Both he and Jordan were shocked she shook her head as she clenched her stomach. "I...I...I... I can't believe that" Jordan said as she backed away before she kept stepping back. **

**When Elle pointed at her " Your girl friend is leaving" she says, Jordan baby i didn't know but was all he got out. Then turning to Elle you said they like more then one "Curtis says, their twins a boy and a girl see i told them what is my prize for telling them Doc. Do i get an free pass on your rocket ship to blast myself away" Elena said with a grin on her face. As she faced Andre who was shocked"Wait what i only saw the two girls" he answers.**

**As Elle rolled her eyes "I know because the boy left with his aunt because i need a break of the petty teenage bickering back and forth clearly it was annoying" she replied. To Curtis who was trying to stop Jordan from leaving when she saw Drew and Sam she waved them over. In the distraction Jordan fled leaving him there as he shook his head then turning to Elle who shrugged. **

**"Andrew Cain just the man i wanted to speak to my mother would like to speak to you about getting your memories back. She looked over Andre's research and she says she can come up with a serum that have to be injected. In small doses over a few weeks she didn't want to overwhelm you would you be interested but it looks like your memories.**

**Could be coming back on their own i talked to my mother last night would you want to meet with her to explore your options" Elle asked. Completely ignoring Curtis "You are going to just act like i'm not here like you didn't just tell me what you told me" he said.**

** She sighed "Your still here i thought for sure you would have ran after the truck stop" she responds. "Elle we share children and you never told me what about my family" he said hurt, you want the truth or do you want me to spare your feelings" she said sarcastically.**

**"The truth" Curtis demand she sigh and rolled her eyes " at the time i didn't care i was hurt and angry and i didn't want any reminders of you" Elle answered. As he tried to catch his breath "God i know i fucked but damn Elle DID YOU EVEN ONCE THINK OF MY MOTHER"he said not holding back. Shaking her head "yeah i did kind of feel bad when i heard she passed but my feelings were involved and they were shattered.**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME TO APOLOGIZE YOU FIRST MOTHERFUCKER" she shot right back. They watched each other "DAMN IT!" he said sitting down running his hand over his face, as she rolled her eyes then turning back to Andre "anyway this steak looks amazing oohhh" Elle said ignoring Curtis. While she ate her food "Oh that was rude of me Sammy i did order you and Drew's food" she said as Sam watched her strangely.**

**Nodding at Elle about Curtis she just shrugged " I don't feel bad for that bastard it is his own fault and of course that bitch he fucking" she says still unbothered. All the while Carly watched in shock" Oh and Mrs. Corinthos go ahead and fix your mouth to say something because mamita you have not room to talk. You bedded a mobster knowing the situation and then wanted to change the situation when shit hit the fan.**

**Me i didn't get involved with a drug addicted i got involved with a damn good cop who threw his life away trying to bring me down with him. So you and i are not one in the same i did want i had to do to protect myself and my unborn children. From an addicted who was unpredictable on a good day and when he was angry forget about it" Elle said.**

**When Sam stepped in "Enough Elle please just talk to him, and Carly this has nothing to do with you. She had no baring on my decision with Jason and she is entitled to her feelings just like you have. **

**But i have made all of the decisions ME no one else and i chose to be with Drew because i want to. Because i am not in love with Jason anymore and if he looked at it honestly he would see i'm not the person he loved" she said.**

**Just then Andre got a call he looked at Elle "I have to go can i give you a raincheck" he asked, of course you still owe me my prize for being a good girl" she says with a devious smirk. He shook his head and gave her a kiss nodded to Drew and Sam before leaving Elle looked at her friend then Curtis. Their names are London Miguelina and Landon Curtis Tavares yes i hated you and i still do.**

**But he deserved apart of you because he didn't have you and i named her London because you loved that name. Now that wasn't about you it was about them feeling connected to something they didn't have good day Curtis" she said getting up and leaving. Curtis sat there before he got up to go after her Drew looked at Sam "this isn't going to end well is it" he said. **

**As she just looked at him and shook her head " No it isn't but that isn't our place to judge them you know. They will have to figure it out well we might as well enjoy our lunch" she said with a raise eyebrow. As they ate talking amongst them as Carly sent Jason a message telling him what happen.**

* * *

**Elle's house**

**Storming into her house more annoyed then ever that he had the nerve to follow her thank god she finally. Lost him she was distracted when she walked in "You know your a hard woman to find Elena Tavares" he said looking up. "SON OF A BITCH" she said taking her gun out and taking a shot at him, BLOODY HELL WOMAN ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY"Wallace says in shock. **

**"Are you fucking breaking into my fucking house Wallace you deserve for me to shoot your stupid ass. Why are you here it has been three years why the fuck are you here" Elle said, well my kids are here" he answered. "MY KIDS AND LAST TIME I CHECKED LANDON AND LONDON ARE MINES ONLY ONE THAT IS YOURS IS CASSIDY. **

**AND LET'S BE CLEAR SHE HASN'T SEEN YOUR ASS IN THREE YEARS AREN'T YOU OFF DOING YOUR DUTY FOR YOUR QUEEN OR WHATEVER" she said nonchalantly.**

**He hissed "ouch you know" that was all he got out before the doorbell started to ring cursing under her breath. Then going to snatch open the door "who the fuck Curtis what hell are you doing here at my house Oh what the fuck. What is this a deadbeat daddy convention happening in my house that i wasn't aware off" she said agitated. "You don't get to do that i had i right to know Elena" Curtis said trying to come in. **

**But she put her hand on his chest and pushed him back" well Curtis you were busy blowing junk up your nose i told you so goodbye. Other asshole get out" she called to Wallace, mmm is this dulce de leche cake" Wallace asked as she groaned. Running back to get him out when Curtis walked in "whose he i'm sure the good Doctor would be very upset" he said. "Well you and this other asshole who will remain nameless are going to get the fuck out of my house. **

**Before i shoot the both of you" Elena said, making Wallace laugh " Jesus woman a doctor you must be really scraping the bottom of the barrel. If your dating other doctors" he said. Curtis smiled "I like this guy", Oh wow good for you then maybe the two of you can be happy together. And get the fuck out of my house grabbing Wallace by his ear making him drop his plate.**

**As he cursed trying to get her hand off but she held a tight grip then shoving him toward Curtis and the open door. Pushing them both out of the house only stopping when she saw the kids coming with Emelda and her parents. Manolo giving both men a hard stare " Emelda take the kids in side " he said as held Cassidy in his arms as she slept.**

** Emelda shook her head and taking her niece then she pushed the twins towards the house. Her mother glared at both men "****cuida esto antes de hacerlo" Esmerelda said ****Then going into the house.**

**"Wallace, Curtis you can leave my daughters house NOW and don't let me say it more then once" the older man said putting his hand up. Stopping either of them from speaking " I don't care if you just found out you have kids or you finally got your head out your ass.**

** It doesn't really matter to me but the both of you should leave when she is ready to talk to either of you assholes she will make contact good day" Manolo said going into the house.**

**Leaving them standing there "Wallace Dugray" he said, Curtis Ashford he replies as they shook hands. "I'm guessing your London and Landon's father they are good kids and i'm sure you had your reasons for not being there" Wallace said.**

** "It was a difficult time and im sure she told you" Curtis says, her hell no you proverbial fucking landmine mate that i avoided. My entire relationship with her" he laughed as he patted Curtis on the back before walking back toward the house.**

**"Where are you going the old man is there and he would probably take a shot at you"Curtis says. Watching Wallace walk back to the house "he might but i haven't seen my baby girl in 3 years. So getting shot is totally worth it i have been shot for less" Wallace said with a shrug. Making Curtis think for a moment then he followed him toward the house knowing it can end one or two ways.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Both Andre, Esmerelda and Griffin had worked endlessly on making the serum to give Drew his life back and who his memories. Griffin would do the procedure" Dr. Tavares are you sure this is going to work for my son"Monica asked. Esmerelda turn to her "yes i altered the serum to fit Drew's specific case Dr. Maddox had the original memories.**

**In which i made into a serum and it is effective it won't take away his recent memories it will infuse together. Now this protocol i have done before and this one is personal to me so i will never let Samantha or her children down. The depend on him so i need to make sure everything is at no risk to him i have never failed her in 30 plus years. So I will not start now either and Dr. Maddox wants to make things right" Esmerelda says, Monica nodded**

**"I'm just worried i don't want to lose him Esmerelda but we know as doctors it's all a risk" she says, I know you don't but he doesn't want to live his life with Jason's memories. That in itself is hard for him and i promise you will get him back whole and get to know your son's life. From his eyes but he needs this Monica" she replies taking the other woman's hand and holding it. **

**Sam busied herself inside his room folding his clothes and putting them in the draw he knew she was keeping busy. Trying to avoid the thought of losing him" Hey, hey, hey" Drew said grabbing her by her waist pulling her to him. Kissing her on top of her head stopping her in her tracks as she took a deep breath"Relax everything is going to be okay" he says. As she turns to face him with tears in her eye"you don't know that Drew it's brain surgery anything can happen" Sam says.**

**"Hey you heard Dr. Tavares she made sure that it was safe for me" he says, i know what she said Drew but anything can go wrong i just don't want to lose you" she replies. Cupping her face" do you really think she would do anything to put me at risk" Drew says staring into her eyes. **

**As Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath" No she would never" she says, okay i believe in her and so do you. Just have a little faith because i am coming back to you and we will have that forever we want" he says.**

**When Griffin knocked on the door "hey guys it's time" he says as they looked at each other as Elizabeth pushed the wheelchair in the room. Nodding to Sam as Drew sat down and she pushed it out the room with Sam by his side stopping in front of Monica and Esmerelda. Monica kissed him on the forehead "come back to us my sweet boy" she whispered as he closed his eyes and sighed.**

**Curtis gave him a pound "hang tough man" he says patting his friend on the shoulder then step back. As Sam kissed him holding his face"I'm going to hold you to that" she says stepping back as well. Elle put her hand on her friends shoulder pulling her in for a hug as they took Drew away. Alexis wiped her daughters tears away "He's going to be okay cookie i promise you" she says hugging her.**

**It had been several weeks since his last procedure was done he still hadn't wake up. Sam had been there everyday only leaving to spend time and reassuring the kids. That everything was going to be alright and that Drew would be home soon. But she was terrified that he wouldn't wake up or worse he wouldn't remember her. The electricity had mysteriously went out during his surgery but the back up generator kicked right in.**

**They were worried it had effected him but they had no way of knowing until he wakes ups which was taking little long for Sam's liking. She had her head resting on the bed when Kim came in "Hey Sam is there any change yet" she asked waking her. **

**As she turned to her answered her"What are you Doing here Kim" Drew's voiced boomed throughout the room. Startling her and Sam"Drew baby your awake" Sam says as his eyes were trained on Kim who felt uncomfortable.**

**"I...I... will go get the doctors" she says stammering on her words, "Don't come back either Kim i mean it" Drew says coldly as she scurried from the room. "Drew!" Sam called to him with a soft voice as he turn to her "Sam he whispered staring at her. **

**She gasped" you remember me" she replied, Off course i remember you honey but why is she here" Drew said. "She is the mother of your son's mother she was just checking on you" she says, he scoffs "Is that what she told us because i can tell you right now.**

**Sam it's not true she cheated on me with Pete i caught them together if she has a kid it sure as hell isn't mines" Drew said, as Sam looked in shock but didn't have time to respond. Because Griffin, Andre and Esmerelda came in to check on him all the while she watched from the sidelines. As each doctor railed off with questions after questions running test after test when it hit her "Who was Pete" she thought to herself.**

_I hope you enjoyed this one sorry it took so long but it wasn't coming together to my liking but as always thank you for reading my work. Until the next story it has been fun enjoy._


End file.
